In general, signals which measure or detect physical phenomena are analog in form. A digital system, however, supports error-detection processing and more precise methods of signal transmission. To process and analyze analog signals, a device for converting the analog signals into digital values for transmission to and analysis by a computing device is generally used. Such a device is an analog-to-digital converter.